


From the Depths

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Her recently-wed husband brings Csoru to a remote clearing. Unfortunately, the events that transpire there are not what she expected.





	From the Depths

Csoru Drazharan's first full day as Empress of the Elflands was spent in a haze of smugness. Her husband didn't come to visit her, but the marriage had been consummated, and that was enough. He'd come pay attention to her soon enough.

On Csoru Drazharan's tenth full day as Empress of the Elflands, she'd run out of things to arrange, and her husband still hadn't come. In a fit of rage, she ordered the servants to redecorate.

By the time her husband finally visited, Csoru Drazharan, Empress of the Elflands, well aware of what happened to Empresses who displeased the Emperor, was suppressing panic. However, he showed no signs of being displeased, and only invited her on a stroll through the gardens. Relieved, she agreed immediately.

The retinue that accompanied them was small. Csoru had her own suspicions, which were confirmed when Varenechibel dismissed the servants before they went deeper into the gardens. Only his nohecharei were left as witnesses to whatever may transpire behind the thick wall of trees imported at great expense from the edge of the steppes by Varevesena.

Csoru made sure she was as appealing as possible in turnout as she walked in deeper into the forest. They walked further than she expected, but His Serenity must simply wish to guard her and her sounds close to himself.

By the time the path petered out beneath them, she was curious. Before she could think of a way to phrase her inquiries, however, they broke through one final wall of shrubbery, behind which was a vista beyond compare. The lake was crystal-clear and shimmering blue where it reflected the light let through by the canopy of exotic trees, and around it was an emerald-green knoll of grass. A small "Oh!" of delight escaped her lips and her ears pricked up despite herself.

The Emperor smiled at her. "Remove your clothing."

"As Your Serenity commands," she said. Usually she had a maid for this, but today's outfit was thankfully on the less complicated end of her clothes. She struggled, but not too much. Once she was done, she demurely stood still, head bowed and ears politely at attention, blinking up at the Emperor from behind her eyelashes, waiting for him to remove at least his trousers.

He didn't. Instead, he ordered her to walk into the lake. She was a bit baffled, but perhaps his growing age meant he had to watch her frolic in the nude first.

The water was warm against her calves, and she smiled at the Emperor alluringly over her shoulder, then waded in a bit deeper. Gentle waves rose to lap at her skin despite the calm air. 

Her revel was interrupted by a branch brushing against her leg. She stepped away, trying not to have a reaction His Serenity would find unappealing.

The branch gripped her ankle. She screamed and tried to jump away, but couldn't get out of its grip.

Panic welled in her. She thrashed against her bounds, but another thing – a tentacle – breached the water's surface and grabbed her hand. She was roughly dragged into the deep and couldn't resist. Her cries for help went unacknowledged; the Emperor and his nohecharei stood impassive on the shore.

Two more tentacles grabbed her so that all her limbs were tied. They didn't budge, no matter how she may struggle – the creature was simply too strong for her.

"Help us!" she yelled, but the Emperor didn't even twitch. He continued staring at her impassively while the creature that held her captive arranged her so she was fully on display, breasts sticking out and legs splayed.

She tried to squirm so her legs were closed, if not completely then at least to the knees, but the monster was so much stronger than her that she couldn't win. It tipped her just a little bit backwards so she couldn't easily see much beyond the branches of the trees above her and her breasts before her. Her nethers must be in full view to the shore. Tears welled in her eyes from the sheer humiliation, blurring the leaves into an indistinct green mass.

A tentacle poked at her nether lips. She screamed again, called for help, tried to squirm her way out of the monster's grasp or at least make it stop what it would no doubt be doing soon, but the monster's hold was tight and she couldn't unseat the tentacle from between her legs.

It pressed in, and Csoru screamed again, the tears running down her cheeks. The tentacle found her entrance, which to Csoru's great shame was wet from the earlier anticipation.

Her voice was hoarse when she tried calling for help. The tentacle was thick, its leathery surface rough against her inner walls, and it felt like she was being skewered.

Finally, the tentacle had pushed in as far as it could and stopped. It hurt too much to count as a reprieve. Csoru tried struggling again, but it was even less effective than before, and her struggling only made the tentacle ensconce itself deeper. Her ears dipped even further in dismay.

Another tentacle rose to caress at her breasts. She was manipulated into a more curled-up position, her breasts and the intrusion at her nethers both visible to the shore. The Emperor was a blurry blob of white against verdant grass, and no matter how much Csoru blinked, she couldn't clear the tears from her eyes enough to make the scene sharp. She croaked out "Help!" but no help came.

The tentacle at her groin moved. Csoru was helpless to stop its probing, the way it stroked her walls and coiled around itself, slowly thrusting in and out all the while.

A teardrop fell on her breasts. She felt snot in her nose and sniffed to keep it there.

While the tentacle at her groin continued its violation, the one at her breasts curled around them sinuously, as if it had seen those snake-shaped bracelets from the far South and decided to apply the principle to another thing to embrace entirely. She yelped when it decided to squeeze. It rubbed its leathery end over her nipples, sending shivers of shameful pleasure to her core.

Her face was red with humiliation already, but it must've turned truly the color of fresh blood when she realized that somewhere along the line, the monster's ministrations had turned from pain to pleasure. She choked on a sob and tried to cry out for help once more. Her voice was so hoarse nothing came out.

No matter how hard she grit her teeth to not let her husband – the _Emperor_ – see her shameful reactions to the monster having at her, she still felt pleasure from its touch. It dragged its skin over her most sensitive spots in direct assault on the nerves there.

The tentacle in her groin thrust in and out at a steady pace, untiring, as the other one groped at her breasts much as she'd once imagined a lover would. Tears fell from her eyes, coating her face and her chest and the tentacle there, and Csoru was ashamed to notice how the wetness made the tentacle's slide even more pleasurable.

Heat pooled in her belly, uncaring of how she wished for it to stop and dissipate. She shut her eyes, replacing a tear-blurred landscape with darkness, and let her ears droop fully. This was humiliation beyond compare.

The monster continued its actions. It kept at its thrusting and groping, and held her in place so she couldn't squirm away from the sensations.

Climax hit her without warning. She shouted out as best she could with her screamed-out voice as she felt every tendon and sinew in her body tense and then release in a wave of pleasure. She felt her nethers gush liquid onto the tentacle there as it continued thrusting through her climax.

She lolled in the monster's grip after the throes of pleasure. It slowed its thrusts and extricated its tentacles.

The monster unceremoniously dumped her in the shallows. Csoru considered walking back into the deep so she could drown herself in shame, but something made her splash herself with water to clean the worst of it off her.

"Put your clothes back on," the Emperor said. He gazed out at the lake as if Csoru weren't in the least bit capable of holding his attention.

Csoru stood on jittery legs and shuffled to where she'd left her clothes. The dappled sunlight dried her legs and arms as she put on her underclothes; her hair had remained dry throughout.

She artfully fixed her clothes and hair so that it looked like she'd been taken on a roll in the grass by her husband, not dragged into a lake by a monster. A deep breath to steel herself and lift her ears, and she was ready to follow the impatient Emperor of the Elflands back out of the clearing. No-one could ever know what had happened to her.


End file.
